Harry Potter meets Mcfly
by yourliljj
Summary: Mcfly comes to Hogwarts and meets with harry potter It is the two most famous people in the Wizard World! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 –The Rumors**

"Did you hear?" Hermione came running up to Harry. Harry looked a little frightened at just being charged at! "hear what?" Harry said looking confused. But as he said the Ron ran up to Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione hurry we need to get to the prefects meeting!" Hermione went running away with Ron "I'll tell you when I get back!" she screamed to Harry!

Harry got onto Hogwarts Express. He walked down the train until he finally found an open compartment at the end of the train. He pulled his luggage into the room with him, and placed it on the rack above his head.

About 10 minutes after he got situated Ginny came in. "Hi there Harry! How are you?" He looked up at her and noticed the Change in her facial features. He has never looked at her in this Light. Her hair was straight, it looked like some of her freckles had gone, her eyes just popped out of her face, and her lips were soft and plump. "I'm fine, I missed you this summer!" He got up to give her a hug!"

"I missed you to, its felt like a decade since I last saw you." Ginny was just about to sit down when Neville came running in. "Ginny you have to see this, Toms got a Tarantula in his compartment!" Ginny got up and ran out of the compartment down the hall. Harry was a little upset that she didn't say bye to him before she got up and left. He had been planning on asking her if she knew what Hermione was going to tell him earlier.

No one had come back into his compartment the whole ride to Hogwarts. He was actually happy at this because it let him rest for a bit before getting there. Now that he had woken he noticed the roaring hunger pain in his stomach. He rarely ate anything this summer because his aunt and uncle had grounded him to his room for calling Dudley a fat lard!

He jumped of the train when it came to a complete stop. He wanted to get on one of the first carriages so he could get a good seat at the table. When he got onto one he didn't notice that Luna was sitting there with her copy of the quibbler. She always looked so weird to him. She didn't look like she changed a bit over the summer. "Hiya Harry" She said without looking away from the Quibbler. "uh hi, how was your summer?" he said shocked that she was talking to him after he had accidently kneed her in the face on the way back home, at the end of the year last year.

"Oh it was good, I had to raise the Pag me and daddy had found in the backyard" She said as though she said something normal. "Whats a pag?" Harry said with a confused look on his face!

"It's a cross between a Pig and Skrewt!" she said "Its very incredible actually!" "It sounds like it" lied Harry. "Wheres that weird red head kid and bushy haired girl your always around?" Luna Said still not looking away from the Quibbler.

Harry was furious that she would talk about them like this. "There with the rest of the prefects!" Harry said furiously. Luna could hear the tone of his voice and tried to change the subject, "oh yea I heard Malfoy talking to his two buddies, I really don't know who they are, but they were talking about some surprise for the whole school!"

"Do you know what the surprise is gonna be?" Harry said to her curiously. "No I didn't hear that part of it!" luna said a little sadly. "oh, Hermione was gonna tell me what it was but she had to run, I need to find her so I can figure it out!" Harry said excidely to find out what it was.

The carriage finally arrived at the castle after an hour ride in the poring rain. Harry jumped out of the carriage and ran into the building trying not to get wet. He walked into the Great Hall and look down the table to see if Hermione and Ron had already came into the building but he didn't see them anywhere.

The Great hall had finally started to fill up as the students came flowing through the doors. The Teachers started to walk up to the table. Where Dumbledore had been sitting. Dumbledore had stood up and raised his hands and the hall suddenly got silent. "Today is a very special day for Hogwarts, we have 4 new students that have came from one of our brother schools. All they ask is that they be treated just like normal wizards."

The hall was full of whispers of people asking each other if they knew who it was gonna be. No one had a clue once so ever who it was. Everyone was excited about who it was gonna be, and all of a sudden the doors to the great hall opened and it got silent once again. Everyone was standing to see over the crowd who it was coming in. But everyone was disappointed to see it was just the prefects.

The whole crowd just sat down, and all of a sudden one girl screamed "It's Mcfly"

_**Want to see what happens Then comment**_

_**As soon as I get 10 comments I will add Chapter 2**_

_**I'm not sure if im gonna write to much more of it because I don't know if I really like it that much! If I get some good reviews then I will keep writing but im not sure on how this whole thing will turn out! And please be honest!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the comments on Chapter 1 I know it was a little bad because it was mostly about harry but this one is different its actually got Mcfly in it for the whole Chapter and that's how its gonna be for the rest so I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 2 – Mcfly's Sorting**

All the girls in the Great Hall got up and ran faster then the speed of sound to get to them. There was so much screaming that if you heard it outside of the gym you would have thought that the windows where gonna burst!

Dumbledore just stood there smiling for a few minutes before screaming "Silence, please take a seat While we sort these fine young men" You could just see the love coming from Dumbledore's ocean blue eyes!

Mcfly all walked up to the front where the sorting hat was sitting. Professor McGonagall's face was redder then an apple. Harry never had seen her with such a big smile on her face. "Please come up and sit here Douglas Poynter." Dougie swiftly strolled up to bar stool and sat down, his face was gleaming from the candle light from all around the hall! He looked like he was Glowing. His Gorgeous blue eyes overflowing his facial features!

McGonagall placed the sorting hat on top of Dougie's Hat. The hat sat on his head for a few moments before it screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Dougie got up and slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry. Harry felt nervous, he was scared he was going to do something to embarrass himself in front of the biggest band in the world! Dougie hadn't noticed who he was sitting by at the moment because he was to busy waiting to see where the other 3 would get sorted!

Professor McGonagall called "Thomas Fletcher!" Tom walked casually trotted to the barstool. His lushes long hair flowing side to side. It was a gorgeous site just to see how calmly he was sitting there with his hands crossed in his lap, His one dimple showing as he smiled. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on top of Toms head. "GRYFFINDOR!" Tom walked to the table and sat right next to Dougie.

Professor McGonagall next called "Daniel Jones!" Now we know who was her favorite of Mcfly. As soon as she called out his name her face lit up like a ball of fire! Danny walked up to the barstool. He Was the only one so far that looked nervous to be up there. You could see his Fingers shaking. He didn't want to be separated from The band. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head and Danny closed his eyes. "GRYFFINDOR" Screamed the hat. Danny took off the hat and ran to the seat right next to tom and dougie!

Professor McGonagall lastly called "Harold Judd!" As he was walking to the barstool he tripped over the stop going up to it! gasp the whole school stood up and a selective few girls ran to help him up! "Sit back down" professor McGonagall yelled at them. She reached out her hand to him to help him up! His 

Face was redder then anything you could ever see. He sat down and professor Mcgonagall was just about to place the hat on his head when the hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!"

He ran over to the Table with Danny, Dougie, and Tom. All of them jumped up in joy that they were all in the same house! The Gryffindor table went nuts there was more screaming than anything. The other 3 tables where upset you could hear them moaning and groaning at the fact that they didn't even get a single one of Mcfly. Of course George and Fred would be the ones to make the most noise of all time screaming "we got Mcfly!"

When the noise started to calm down Mcfly sat down. They just noticed who they were sitting by. They all looked at Harry Potter in amazement "Your Harry Potter!"

Harry was Shocked to be addressed by Mcfly. He never thought that someone as famous as them would ever know who he was! He was speechless he couldn't say anything but "uhhhhhh" "Yes he is Harry Potter" came Hermione and Ron voice laughing laughing. Danny looked a Hermione in amazement.

"What are you looking at" she said with a curious look on her face!

"I'm Sorry I just never have seen something so beautiful!" Danny said still staring. Ron got really red in the face with frustration at the fact that someone was flirting with Hermione. He wasn't the only one red so was Hermione she started having a fit of giggles.

_**Want to know what happens between Hermione and Danny then please comment I need 10 comments before I will post chapter 3 **_

_**So please comment with your honest opinions I can take it! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_I will admit that Ive thought the last 2 chapters were a little dule but I personally think this one is better. I hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter 3 – The Romance**

Hermione sat down right across the table. The whole time in the Great Hall Hermione did not say a thing after what Danny had said. She even rarely ate which was really unusual for her she never eats nothing she really can put away food if it's in front of her. The same thing was to be said about Ron except for his reason was out of anger that Danny would Flirt with the girl of Ron's dream.

Dumbledore stood up "The feast is over, prefects please escort the first years to their dormitory's, I would like to wish you all a good night! Classes will start this Wednesday your house teachers will give you your schedule on tomorrow so you will have one day just to rest."

Mcfly stood up Tom just noticed something and looked over at Danny " I just noticed he didn't say who would show us to our dormitory!"

"your right mate I hadn't noticed that either!" Said Danny he looked almost as confused as tom did.

"ummm excuse me I couldn't help but notice you were saying that you don't know how to get to the dormitory?" Came a shy voice from behind Danny's back, He turned around and once again he saw Hermione standing there. She was looking down at her feet still too shy to look Danny in the Face.

Danny Just stared into her beautiful Brown Eyes. He Just wanted to hold her hand. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. He may not of known her for that long but he had a feeling of completion inside him. "I c-c-can show you t-t-to your d-d-dormitory." Hermione studdered!

"That would be wonderful" Danny said softly. Tom, Dougie, and Harry all just looked at Danny none of them have ever seen him like this around a girl usually he is very joking but with her he was just dazed over her beauty. Tom looked at Ron and noticed the prefects badge on his chest, "Hey mate do you want to Show us to the dormitory?" Ron didn't really think about his answer before he said "yes". He though that he meant all four of them but he only meant the three of them!

Tom walked over to Danny and grabbed his arm and pulled him aside "Hey mate, me Harry and Dougie are gonna go with him to the dormitory you go with Hermione and get to know her a little better!" Danny just shook his head while still staring at Hermione. Tom walked away "come on mates lets go" they all walked away and Ron looked back at Danny and Hermione with confusion.

"What about him isn't he coming?" Ron said slowly. "No hes gonna go up to the dormitory with Hermione so they can get to know each other better!" Tom answered ron look very irritated at the very thought of this but there was nothing to do about it because he knew if he would have made a scene Hermione would have never forgiven him for it.

Danny and Hermione walked slowly together to the dormitory just talking to get to know each other. Really there wasn't that much talking going on because both were a little to nervous that they would say something stupid infront of one another so they tried to say short sentences.

When they arrived to the Gryffindor common room Hermione pointed him in the direction to the boys dormitory. They both turned around and started walking slowly towards the staircase. Then Danny swiftly turned and said "Hermione?"

She turned and said "yes" with a smile on her face that clearly said she wasn't ready to leave his side yet. "umm would you maybe like to go out sometime with me for a drink somewhere?"

**What Does she say to him? Does she say no or yes? What will happen between them? How will Ron feel that she was asked this? Want to know? Then Comment the sooner I get to 10 comments the sooner I post the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I would just like to Thank all The People who have commented on my past few chapter! It means a lot to me to know that you like What im writing!!!Thank you so much_

**Chapter 4 – The Reaction**

"Yes" She said blushing

Danny looked like he was just about to jump out of his skin in the excitement of her saying yes! "When would be the best time for you?" He asked her. "I don't know im free all the time except for when im in classes obviously. We can go to the pub in hogsmeade This weekend on the trip down there!"

Danny was now glowing at this answer. "That's wonderful, I can't wait!" "yes it will be wonderful! I think we should up to our dormitories I want to be up in time to Get my schedule before everyone else!"

"ok, ill see you tomorrow?" He leaned in to give her a hug. She didn't notice this movement because she was already turning to go up to her dormiotory. This really didn't seem to faze Danny he was just still to excited a the fact that she had said yea!

He turned and and almost broke into a skip up the stairs. He felt like he was gliding on a cloud. He walked through the door to the dormiotory and walked over to his bed. He just plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Whats with him?" Dougie said looking at Tom and Harry. Harry shook his shoulders in confusion. "ahh hes in love I guess!" tom answered. "With who?" Harry and Dougie both said in shock. "Hermione duh!"

"Hermione whos that?" Dougie said with that look of confusion that was often on his face when he didn't know what was going on, It was rather cute to see him look like this! "The girl he walked up here with!" Tom said looking at Dougie like he was a complete bonehead.

Tom got up of his bed and walked over to Danny "So, Mate how'd things go?" tom asked. "WONDERFUL SHE SAID YES!!!!!!" Tom had never seen Danny this excited over a girl before.

"Said yes to what, remember mate I wasn't there when you asked!" Tom said giggling. "I asked her if she would want to get a drink with me sometime!"

Ron had most defanintly heard this part of the conversation. He stood up and walked over to Danny. His face beet red with anger. "You stay the hell away from her, you hear me!" The smile on Danny and toms face disappeared. "Or what tom said" mad that someone would approach someone at this rate!

"I will make your life at hogwarts a living hell" Ron said his temper rising even more. "OH YEAH!!!!" Tom screamed at him. "Its ok Tom, it not your problem you don't need to get involved." He looked at tom and tom walked away back over to where Dougie and Harry where sitting. "I will see her if I want to and there will be nothing you can do to stop that, She is old enough to make her own decisions in live, and if you don't like that you can just leave me and her alone!"

The whole room sat up with the look of aww on their faces. Everyone did not expect there to be something like this going on, on the first day back at Hogwarts. "oh maybe your right" ron said in a silent voice he turned to walk away. Danny looked away and then he felt a sharp pain on the side of his face.

Ron had leapt at Danny and punched him in the face. Danny was not expecting this!

_**What will Danny do will he fight back? Or will her let it go and tell Professor McGonagall? Will things between Hermione and Danny change? How will Tom, Harry and Dougie react to this?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I was going to make this the last Chapter but I just couldn't bring myself to end it!! So I had to change it a lot….lol I was going to make it that Ron blew it up but that changed for sure when I decided to keep on writing!!_

_**Chapter 5 – The Fight**_

Danny slowly turned his head towards Ron. Danny reached his hand up to the side of his face. He could feel the blood rushing to the spot where Ron had just punched him. He knew it was going to bruise. The whole room just stared at Danny to see what he would do next!

Danny leapt in the air at Ron he grabbed a hold of Ron's neck, "HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!!" Ron's started to turn purple. Tom and Harry both ran up to him and tried to pry his hands off of Ron's neck. "Mate you can't fight, we can't afford to get kicked out of Hogwarts also!" Tom said.

Ron stood back up gasping for air. Neville ran over to Ron holding a glass of water "Here you are mate drink this!" You could see the red marks from where Danny's hands had rested. There was no doubt about it but that was going to bruise in the morning. Was it over though? Was Ron going to let this slide?

*Pow* Danny was punched once more in the face. He swung his fist back on Ron getting him in the nose. Blood started pouring all over the floor. Ron went back for more this time his fist flying in every direction. Danny had no choice but to curl up into a ball. Ron was punching him at every free spot. Ron had hit him so hard that Danny stopped moving.

Ron got of him. Tom went over to him "can't you just leave people alone he never did anything to you!" Ron was so infuriated that he stormed out to the common room followed by 3 other students. Tom bent down to make sure Danny was alright. He wasn't moving. He then felt his wrist for a pulse it was there. "Thank god" he whispered to himself. "Dougie help me lift him!"

They both lifted Danny up onto the bed. They changed him into his pajamas and closed the curtains around his bed.

*Next Morning*

Danny woke up remembering nothing from the night before. He could barely see everything was blurry. He could feel the hot sun creeping in through the window. He reached up and felt his face "owww" he said "what the hell" he stood up and walked to the mirror across the room. He looked in and noticed the bruises all over his face. His left eye was swollen shut.

It was all coming back to him now. All that happened last night was back in his mind. He didn't know what to do now. Should he still talk to Hermione or should he leave her be?

He go dressed and climbed down the stairs to the great hall for some breakfast. He thought it would be best just to leave Hermione alone. He didn't want to start any trouble.

Hermione came running up to him. "Hi Danny, How did you sleep last night." He turned around and looked at her "Oh my, what happened to you" she said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh its nothing, just a little fight last night that's all, but listen I think it's better if from now on we don't talk anymore!" he said sadly

Hermione looked at him for a couple seconds you could see the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't take looking at him any longer she ran away tears now streaming down her face.

_**What will happen does he ever decide to take Hermione back? Does him and Ron ever make up? Who will get the girl? Please Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_

_**This time I will shorten it to 7 comments. Hopefully I get them soon!**_


End file.
